PKM2 and the adult isoform PKM1 are produced from the same gene Pyruvate Kinase M, and differ by a single mutually exclusive exon. Cancer cells take up glucose and convert it to lactate while avoiding oxidative phosphorylation, which is critical for maximal tumorigenicity. This is in part explained by the observation, that almost universally, tumors revert to express the embryonic PKM2.